¿Qué está pasando en Hogwarts?
by Kat O'Nine
Summary: Al entrar en el sexto curso Hermione y sus amigos se tendran que enfrentar de nuevo a extraños sucesos... este fic no tiene nada que ver con el sexto libro


Notas del Autor: Os situo, este fic es de cuando Hermione, Ron y Harry estan en 6º año. A Hermione le han puesto en el cuarto con una chica nueva llamada Alice, poco a poco la ireis conociendo a lo largo del fic, al igual que a otros personajes de mi invención. Este fic es imaginario aunque se basa en los libros de Harry Potter. Nada más, espero que os guste!! Por cierto, acepto todo tipo de críticas. Gracias por leer mi fic.

Capitulo 1.Un dia como otro cualquiera en Hogwarts

Había tanta niebla que si mirabas por las ventanas del castillo no se veía más que la copa de algunos árboles más cercanos. El día había amanecido con niebla, era uno de los primeros días del curso y aún daba pereza levantarse, Alice estaba en su cama tirada mientras Hermione repasaba nerviosa si había hecho todos los deberes, por supuesto los había hecho todos.

-¿Como puedes estar ahí tirada sin más?-Preguntó Hermione a Alice viendo lo relajada que estaba en su cama

-¿Cómo puedes moverte tanto nada más levantarte?- Respondió Alice y Hermione se quedó quieta

-Venga Alice, no estoy para bromas… llegaremos tarde a clase…

- Ten en cuenta que primero tenemos que desayunar- dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama y empezaba a estirarse, después se dirigió al espejo que había en la habitación y empezó a cepillarse su largo pelo negro, tras un largo rato se miró a sí misma, unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que cuando bajase al Gran comedor vendría una lechuza seguramente con alguna carta de su mejor amigo que vivía en España, Carlos. Se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la cara de su amigo al sonreír, ¡¡¡era tan lindo!!!…

-Oye loca, ¿quieres dejar de mirarte al espejo so presumida? Vamos a bajar a desayunar, venga

-¡Vale!- dijo Alice sonriente y agarró a Hermione de la túnica y tiró de ella hasta la puerta sin dejarle coger su maleta y empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia el Gran comedor.

Al llegar entraron corriendo y vieron a los chicos en la mesa sentados desayunando y hablando alegremente, ellas les saludaron y se sentaron a desayunar. Los desayunos era lo mejor del día, había todo tipo de cosas, desde bollería como bollicaos (bollo relleno de chocolate o crema de cacahuetes) hasta tostadas con aceite y sal.

- Y esta prisa que te ha entrado, ¿a que se debe?- Preguntó Hermione mientras se untaba mantequilla a una tostada.

- Bueno… se podría decir que me he acordado de algo- dicho esto se metió lo que le quedaba de bollicao en la boca y empezó a masticarlo

- Uhm… ¿de algo como qué?- preguntó interesada

- Nada, nada déjalo

- Venga cuéntamelo… yo sé guardar un secreto…

-Sí seguro…. Jeje – La cabeza de Swamap apareció entre las dos. Swamap era un Griffindor de 6º año como Hermione y Alice, era un chico muy atractivo pero en ocasiones algo pesado- ¿¿¿Me dejáis un hueco entre vosotras???

- Vale- Hermione y Alice se separaron un poco para dejar espacio a Swamap, mientras se separaban Hermione le echó a Alice una mirada significativa, como diciéndole "después seguimos". Swamap se sentó entre ellas

- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido hoy chicas?

- Yo muy bien, tú sabes, me estoy acostumbrando a dormir con la varita de esta niña encendida… -dijo Alice

- ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad Hermione?- dijo Swamap entre risas

- No, pero me dedico a aprovechar el tiempo…

-. - Swamap se quedó pillado

- Se pasa la noche estudiando… piensa que dormir  
es desaprovechar el tiempo…- explicó Alice a Swamap

- Pues vaya… bueno, ya lo sé para otra vez jejeje cuando vaya a tu casa a dormir me llevaré algo para estudiar también y acompañarte en el aprovechamiento del tiempo jejeje- dijo Swamap mientras Alice miraba nerviosa a la ventana por la que tenían que entrar las lechuzas

- ¿¿ Y quien dice que vayas a venir alguna vez a mi casa??- preguntó Hermione desafiante

- Uhm… creeme, algún día lo conseguiré… - Dijo acercándose a Hermione y le susurró al oído- me gustan los retos y veo que ir a tu casa es uno de ellos, ya veremos que pasa al final. – Hermione se quedó paralizada pensando en todo lo que había pasado en un momento, mientras Alice no paraba de mirar hacia la ventana. Swamap olió la colonia de Hermione y después se volvió a incorporar y miró a Alice.

-Escucha… por mucho que mires la ventana va a ser que no la vas a mover…- dijo y empezó a reírse pero Alice le contestó algo que le cogió de improviso y le cortó las ganas de reirse

- ¿No me digas? – Dijo moviendo sus ojos verdes de la ventana a los de Swamap, mirándolo de una forma un tanto asesina.

-¿Y esa irritabilidad tan repentina?- Le preguntó Hermione que unos minutos atrás había bajado de su nube. Swamap bajó la mirada, no podía ver esos ojos verdes, en ocasiones como esta le daban algo de miedo

- No es nada en serio… bueno, me voy que tengo que coger mi maleta de la habitación- respondió Alice levantándose rápidamente. Pero al levantarse entró el profesor Dumbledore en el gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de profesores así que tuvo que volver a sentarse de nuevo

- ¡Alumnos! Buenos días os informo de dos cosas, la primera, no salgáis a los terrenos del colegio porque hay mucha niebla, así que por vuestra seguridad, las actividades que se realizan fuera tendrán que ser suspendidos, así como las clases de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, vuelo y botánica, ahora os informarán vuestros jefes de vuestra casa. Lo segundo de lo que tenía que informaros es que debido a la espesa niebla que hay no habrá correo ni salidas a Hogsmeade. Si a alguien se le ocurre enviar una lechuza no llegará a su destino y la perderá- Miró a Alice- así que es mejor que no enviéis correo mientras dure esta niebla. Nada más, todos a vuestras casas y allí os explicarán que haréis. Espero que tengáis un buen día…- Dicho esto Dumbledore se sentó a desayunar junto a la profesora McGonagall y una silla vacía


End file.
